I Like U Too
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: Mark tidak bisa berhenti dugun-dugun. [TaeMark ; Taeyong!Seme ; Mark!Uke ; AU ; NCT ; NCT 127 ; Slight!JohnJae ; Johnny Jaehyun ; OOC ; Ficlet] terinspirasi dari moment nya TaeMark di KCON MEXICO 2017. Sekian.


**I Like U Too**

 **Taeyong X Mark**

 **Rated : T nyerempet dikit.**

 **Warnings : OOC | boyslove | yaoi | AU**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Mark sedikit bergeser ketika Taeyong duduk disebelahnya, sedangkan Taeyong yang baru duduk pun jadi merasa aneh dengan sikap Mark.

"Minhyung? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Mark mengangguk, namun matanya tetap tidak memandang Taeyong yang sedang berbicara disebelahnya.

Jaehyun dan Taeil memandangi kedua orang itu dengan tawa yang tertahan. Masalahnya, sejak turun dari panggung Mark langsung berlari bak cacing kepanasan dan itu cukup membuat Jaehyun dan Taeil ingin meledakkan tawanya ditempat.

" _Hyung,_ lihat kawan kecilmu itu" kata Jaehyun sambil mencolek pelan bahu Johnny. Johnny pun mengikuti arah pandang Jaehyun.

"Diamlah Jeffrey, aku rasa kalau kau berada di posisi nya sekarang, mungkin kau lebih dari itu"

Jaehyun langsung memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Santai sayang. Aku bercanda", Johnny mengecup pipi Jaehyun sekilas.

Taeil hanya menggeleng pelan.

Taeyong kembali mendekatkan dirinya dengan Mark, dan kini ditambah satu sentuhan kecil pada bahu Mark.

"Ya ampun, _hyung!_ " pekik Mark terkejut membuat Taeyong mengulas senyum kecilnya.

"Mark, kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi pendiam begitu?"

Setelah turun dari panggung seketika Mark jadi lebih pendiam dan kelihatan nya sedikit menjaga jarak dari Taeyong dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melakukan _skinship_ dengan _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu. Kalau kalian bertanya karena apa, jawaban nya hanya satu. Mark merasa canggung, setelah melakukan _fanservice_ sambil membawakan lagu _Mad City_ tadi Mark jadi dugun-dugun. Bagaimana tidak? Kening nya dan kening Taeyong menempel dengan sempurna! Ditambah lagi deru nafas Taeyong yang menerpa wajah nya, juga tidak lupa tangan Taeyong yang menarik lehernya. Mark ingin mati saja rasanya! Beruntung ia tidak berteriak saat manggung tadi.

"Tolong kondisikan tanganmu, Lee" kata Taeil mengingatkan agar tangan Taeyong yang sedang nganggur di paha Mark tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Taeyong mengangguk kemudian menarik tangan nya. Mark menghela nafas lega.

"Ayo jawab, Minhyung"

Mark memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, sudah sekitar dua puluh menit mereka turun dari panggung dan wajah nya masih memerah? Kelainan!

" _Hyung_ kau tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya—"

" _skinship_ dengan orang yang kau suka?" potong Taeyong dengan cepat. Mark membulatkan matanya, darimana Taeyong tahu kalau ia akan berbicara demikian?

"Ayo ikut aku" Taeyong menarik Mark dan membawa bukor* itu ke ruang tunggu yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

Taeyong menempatkan dirinya disebelah Mark.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Minhyung" Taeyong mengusap kepala Mark dengan sayang.

Mark yang terkejut hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tahu bagaimana kau memperhatikanku saat kita menulis lirik bersama, aku tahu bagaimana gelisah nya dirimu saat aku pulang larut, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kita _skinship_ tadi"

"A-aku"

"Tenang saja, Minhyung. Aku juga menyukaimu"

Lagi-lagi Mark dikejutkan oleh pernyataan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba.

"Maksud, _hyung?_ "

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak mengerti, Markeu. Aku yakin otak cerdas mu itu masih bisa mencerna perkataan _simple_ ku itu"

Taeyong menarik leher Mark dan kembali menempelkan kening mereka. Kemudian Taeyong mendekatkan bibirnya, kira-kira tiga senti lagi kedua bibir itu bertubrukan jika saja—

"MARK HYUNGGGG" pekik Haechan sambil mendobrak pintu ruang tunggu itu setelah itu mematung ditempat saat melihat Taeyong dan Mark berpose aneh -menurut Haechan- seperti itu.

"Tutup pintunya, bocah. Hyung mu sedang kupinjam" kata Taeyong sekilas kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Mark, sontak hal itu membuat Haechan kena serangan jantung dan memilih untuk mengadu pada Taeil atau tidak Johnny.

"MARK HYUNG DICIUM SAMA TAEYONG HYUNG, HUAA MARK HYUNGGGG"

Mark segera melepas pagutan bibir Taeyong. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau wajah nya benar-benar mirip tomat busuk.

Kemudian sang _sesepuh_ muncul di depan pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Kemari"

"Siapa—"

"Kalian berdua, kemari"

Mau tak mau Taeyong dan Mark mendapatkan siraman rohani dari Taeil saat itu juga.

* * *

 _*bukor : bule korea_

* * *

 **FIN**

 _ **halo semuanya. cuma mau bilang kalau ini ff TaeMark pertama saya, benar-benar yang pertama. saya ga tau kalian dapet feels nya atau tidak karena mood saya up and down ketika mengetik cerita ini.  
**_

 _ **dan fyi aja, cerita ini terinspirasi dari moment nya TaeMark waktu lagi ngerap di KCON MEXICO 2017, haduh sumpah itu gak main-main deh.**_

 _ **kemudian akhirnya saya jadi TaeMark trash.**_

 _ **Hehe.**_

 _ **SAYA BUTUH ASUPAN TAEMARK.**_

 _ **review juseyoo!**_


End file.
